Of Medicine and Theater, Part 2 (of 4
by marie b
Summary: Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and a trade dispute; Danae and Maa-Br'ee join in


Title: Of Medicine and Theater, Part Two (of Four)  
Author: Marie B. (b_marie@hotmail.com)  
Date: 8/21/99  
General disclaimer: Danae and Jehru Maa-Br'ee are mine. A few others are available for hire. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, and anything recognizable have been annexed by my imagination. All references to Bandomeer, Xanatos, metal boxes, and collars are taken from the second book of the _Jedi Apprentice_ series.  
Specific disclaimers: This takes place after "First Impressions," which has a bit more explanation of who and what Danae and Maa-Br'ee are. There's four parts, all of which should be up in a day or two. Someday soon I'll also post an interlude that explains the endless allusions to Danae's problem with fortune tellers. After that, who knows what might befall my little apprentice?  


Of Medicine and Theater, Part Two . . . 

4.  
  
Earlier, Qui-Gon had left his apprentice and begun walking slowly towards the dining hall. He was still feeling distinctly uneasy, as he had since they landed. But there was no evidence to support this sense. Only his own instincts, which had gone from a low murmur into a wail. 

As he strolled through the corridors, trying to sort out the riot of impressions in his mind, a protocol droid approached. Qui-Gon's eyebrows rose slightly at the obvious age and wear of the small droid. "Yes?"

"Begging your pardon, Ambassador," the droid said sluggishly. "There is someone asking for you."

"A Jedi?"

"Yes. Will you see him now, or--"

"I will, most definitely. Send my apologies to the Governors, and tell them I will not be able to join them." He suddenly touched the robot's arm. "And tell them that I am speaking with my fellow Jedi, and I hope they will excuse my absence."

"As you wish," the droid responded, and shuffled away down the hall, gesturing slightly. Qui-Gon followed, his mind growing more calm. Answers he could deal with far more easily than undefined impressions.

He bit back a smile as the tiny, robed form waved to him from the entrance to the building. "Shorter than I remember," he murmured to himself. Maa-Br'ee slowly removed his hood, looked around once, then stepped forward as if they had chanced to run into each other.

"Qui-Gon! I had no idea you were here!" He grabbed his arms, smiling up at the tall Master. "It has been ages since I saw you last!"

"Jehru, what a pleasant surprise," Qui-Gon replied agreeably. "Is all well?"

"Sadly, no. Our ship was badly damaged in an asteroid belt. We were adrift for some time, but managed to complete enough repairs to land here." Maa-Br'ee's eyes flickered to the guards who hovered around the entrance. "I'm so sorry to impose on you in such a manner."

Qui-Gon nodded slightly. "It is no imposition, Jehru, though I must admit I'm surprised you had not heard of our presence here." 

"Our transmitter was damaged as well, I'm afraid. We have been unable to contact the Council for over a week. It's one of the reasons I've come, so I can get in touch and alert them to our current situation." He paused, adding weight to his words. "Unless it's an inappropriate--"

"No, not at all," Qui-Gon replied, his tone equally emphatic. "I am truly pleased to see you here. It has been too many years, my friend. Why don't you come up to my rooms? We can contact the Council, and see what I can do to help you."

"It is greatly appreciated, Qui-Gon." He bowed.

"Come, then. I must return to the negotiations soon, but we have a little time." Qui-Gon took the Jedi's arm firmly, steering him towards the corridor that led to the guest rooms. "And you can tell me what has happened, and what you need to do."

As they turned down the corridor, Maa-Br'ee moving briskly to keep up with Qui-Gon's lengthy stride, the same protocol droid suddenly appeared. "Yes?" Qui-Gon asked, a faint tone of irritation in his voice.

"With all due respect," the droid bowed, "Governor Maku extends his warmest greetings to the Ambassador's fellow Jedi, and invites him to attend the negotiations this afternoon. He hopes that all is well, and would be pleased to hear any current news of other planets the Jedi may have."

"A pleasant surprise indeed," Maa-Br'ee muttered faintly.

"That remains to be seen," Qui-Gon replied, his tone equally as faint. He looked at the droid. "Tell Governor Maku that we thank him for his hospitality, and Jehru Maa-Br'ee will join us for this afternoon's session."

The droid bowed again and withdrew.

"Now," Qui-Gon said sternly. "Start talking."

"Wait until we're completely alone," Maa-Br'ee hissed. "We have much to discuss."

* * * * *

"There's our ship," Danae said, pointing to the grey shape resting in the middle of a dense field. "And there's Bavu, working on the boarding ramp." She waved, and a middle-aged Najib waved back.

Obi-Wan nodded. The barrage of information that Danae had revealed in the tavern was still spinning in his head. _It's impossible. It has to be. No race could do that to another, especially to one that has lived by its side for decades. No one could be so cruel._

But he had seen a lot of cruelty, since Qui-Gon had accepted him as an apprentice. Seen beings use each other, kill each other, often for little more than a few coins. Seen horrors inflicted, and nearly been the object of some himself. _Like the Hutt who attacked me, or Xanatos, or Baftu--_

Danae looked at him. His expression was distant, faint lines of pain etching themselves in the otherwise young face. She suddenly took his hand, squeezing it lightly. He flinched again, but this time she didn't let go.

"It's a terrible thing, Obi-Wan," she said gently. "But that's why we're here, to stop it. And with four of us it shouldn't be too difficult." _I hope._

"We have to," he muttered, his eyes focusing once more on her face.

"And we will. But not at this moment. There's still a lot we have to find out." She smiled encouragingly at him. "Maa-Br'ee and Qui-Gon can handle the Governors and the Federation. And maybe we can help, ourselves."

He shook his head. "How?"

"We need evidence," she said quietly. "I want to go back to the forest tonight. I left everything there, because I was afraid they would come in the meantime and find it missing."

Obi-Wan thought quickly. _I'm supposed to be working on the ship. Qui-Gon will be upset if I don't finish it. But if this is happening, then he will want to do all we can, to help these people. _"Okay," he whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that." 

"So what do we do now?"

"Introduce you to Bavu, for one thing. Take a look at that map, for another." She paused, glancing up at the sky. "It will be dark soon," she added, her tone one of satisfaction.

"Is that good?" he asked uneasily.

"Disappearances only happen at night, Obi-Wan. If we can see one in action, it would tell us a lot."

"That's a long shot."

"But it's all we have." She suddenly disengaged her hand and bowed grandly. "Would Ambassador Kenobi do this humble Padawan the honor of dining again, tonight?"

He had to laugh. Her tone was almost obsequious. "Ambassador Kenobi is greatly pleased at such an offer," he replied sonorously.

"Good. That's settled, then." She tugged at his sleeve. "Let's see what Bavu's been up to."

As she pulled him across the field, he began to realize that it wasn't just the mission. _I'd go to dinner with her even if there was nothing wrong. _He felt strange at the idea. _But if there was nothing wrong, I should finish the ship. Maybe she'd like to see the ship. Maybe--_

But the Najib was rising as they approached. "Who's this?" he asked shortly.

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi," Danae said with a grin. "A very skilled apprentice. He's one of the Ambassadors here."

"Well, he's a sight better than some of the things you hang around with." The Najib wiped his hand and extended it. "I'm Bavu. This is my ship, and I see you've already met half my cargo."

"I'm pleased to make your acquaintance."

"We're not cargo!" Danae stuck her tongue out at Bavu.

The pilot looked at her sternly. "Where's Maa-Br'ee?" 

"At the capitol building."

"And what are you doing, then?"

"Washing up, then taking another walk, maybe get some dinner . . ." she waved her hand vaguely.

"How long are we going to be here, anyway?"

"Not much longer." She smiled at Bavu. "Come, now. You honestly mind? What about the hydraulics?"

"They're fine," he replied. "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

Obi-Wan watched as the pilot's eyes locked with Danae's. For a moment, he felt very much an eavesdropper, and took a step backwards.

But Danae flashed him a quick smile, then punched Bavu in the arm. "We've been in worse, haven't we?"

"Not like this." His face was troubled. "It's different when you don't know what's happening."

"We'll be fine, Bavu. But seal the ship tonight, if it makes you feel better."

"What about you?"

"I'll take my comlink, and I'll call when I get back. Just keep it turned on, alright?" She grinned at him again. "I remember Ryloth all too well, stuck out in the freezing cold while you were snuggling with that little--"

"If you want to start telling stories for an audience, I'm more than willing," Bavu cut in quickly.

"Ah . . . never mind, then." Her face went bright pink as she turned to Obi-Wan. "How about if I show you that map?"

Obi-Wan's expression became crafty. "Some stories might be nice."

Bavu burst into laughter, slapping Obi-Wan on the back. Danae rolled her eyes and started walking up the boarding ramp. "Later," she called over her shoulder. "And preferably when I'm not around."

"You better go with her." Bavu wiped at his eyes. "Otherwise the temptation might prove more than I can bear."

Obi-Wan nodded and ran up the ramp after her, pausing to glance back at Bavu once, who winked at him. 

* * * * *

Danae settled into a chair, pushing her damp hair off of her forehead. _So nice to be clean at last._ She glanced through the open doorway of the sleeping chamber, past the hallway into the main hold. Obi-Wan's back was just visible, hunched over the reports she had brought up for him.

_If he sees what I see, then it's not half as farfetched as I hoped. And we'll have to go back tonight. _For some reason, the thought disturbed her greatly. _If anything happens to him--_

She dug through her belt and pulled out her comlink, pressing the tiny buttons. As the comlink beeped steadily, she scowled at it. "Hurry up," she muttered, shaking the tiny metal object, as if she could somehow bully it into making Maa-Br'ee respond.

Which he did, finally. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She smiled at the breathless tone. "Having fun over there?"

"This isn't the time for a social call, Danae."

"I thought you were just talking to Qui-Gon."

"They invited me to sit in on the negotiations."

"Is it proving interesting?"

He paused. "Perhaps. I think our instincts have been right so far."

_Canissans, then._ "Are you alone?"

"By what I can see, yes."

"I have a visitor."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi?"

"Yes." She waited patiently through yet another silence.

When he spoke, his voice was stern. "Don't let him out of your sight. If you think he's in danger, send him back to us."

"Should I keep him here?"

"I think that's the best course. I prefer the idea of you two together. Unfortunately, I won't be able to talk to Qui-Gon again until tonight."

"Fine. I went to the forest."

His roar echoed in a large burst of static. "What did I tell you?"

"The Canissans wouldn't talk, Maa-Br'ee. They looked at me like I was an enemy."

"That's no excuse!"

"I only went a little way."

"And what if something happened? How would I have found you?"

"I'm here, aren't I?" she snapped.

He groaned. "So what did you find, then? You must have found something, if you're admitting to it."

She ran through her sighting of the two beings. "Too tall to be _slags_, I think. But past that, I don't really know."

"What then?"

"I went after them, but they were gone. It was strange, Maa-Br'ee. The footsteps ended right at the cliff's edge. Like they jumped off."

He was silent for a moment. "Anything else?"

"I found what they had hidden. Buried in the forest." She bit her lip.   
"One very dead Canissan."

"Death?" His tone suddenly became emotionless, clipped.

"Blaster." Her tone matched his.

"How long?"

"A day."

"Age?"

"Adult. Female."

"What else?"

"Medpac in hand. Surprised look."

"Could be a mistake." 

"A punishable one, apparently."

He sighed. "I suppose it's pointless to tell you to stay at the ship tonight."

"I just don't think this will wait for us." She shook her head in the empty room.

"Will you take him with you?"

Danae glanced through the doorway again. "Yes," she said quietly. "I've told him everything."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I don't think we have a choice. Something's happening, Maa-Br'ee. And I don't want to go alone."

"What does he want?"

"To stop this."

"Is he capable?"

"Yes."

Maa-Br'ee snorted. "He's a lot younger, Danae."

"He can handle it."

"I'll trust your judgement, then." He paused. "I think, however, I'll leave that out when I speak to Qui-Gon."

"And I'll trust your judgement on that."

"Be careful," he said softly. "Keep an eye on him. I rather like that Padawan."

Danae grinned. "He's growing on me as well."

"I bet he is. Behave yourself, while you're at it."

"Yes, Maa-Br'ee."

"Try not to call again. I don't want to arouse suspicion. But send a pulse if something happens. I should be back at the ship by noon, at any rate."

"Got it."

"May the Force be with you both."

Before she could respond, the comlink went dead.

  
5.

Night fell over Manis.

Obi-Wan looked uneasily at the city as he followed Danae through the field, heading back to the Human section once more. It seemed quiet, almost peaceful. But his instincts were telling him otherwise. _The fear, it's everywhere. There's no one in the streets at all. And there's something else--menace of some sort, but I can't place it._

She glanced back at him. "Did you set that wrist tracker?"

He nodded.

"It might be grain for dinner again."

"I doubt we have a choice."

Danae heard the tension in his voice and fell in step next to him. _He needs a little distraction. We both do._ "What's your assessment of all this?"

Obi-Wan looked at her, startled. "I--I don't really know."

"But you must have some ideas."

"I guess. I'm more used to asking questions."

She chuckled. "Come on, Padawan. Think of it as a game. You know as much as I do. How does it all fit together?"

"Are we assuming it's the Canissans?" 

"For the sake of argument, sure."

"So I'm a Canissan, faced with a homeworld that may never return to full agricultural production, and I decide to chop up my neighbors for profit?"

Danae sighed. "I know, I know. Just try."

His brow furrowed. "It would require a surgery area. So I'd have to annex a hospital, or build my own facility."

She nodded encouragingly.

"So I build one in the forest, and I hide it somehow. A cliff, you said?"

She nodded again.

"Most likely in the cliff, then. With multiple entrances, all of which need to be concealed." He paused, thinking. "The last time we were on Coruscant, there was news of a breakthrough in permeable membranes. That you could adjust the frequency of the energy output to refract light."

"Refract light?" Her eyebrow arched in surprise.

"Like water, or a prism of sorts. It's hard to explain."

Danae's mind began teasing out the possibilities. "Go on," she said absently.

"So I could use those to cover entrances in the cliff face, or beam projections over the openings. Maybe bury some in the grass. I would need a staff, a well-armed guard, and doctors. Probably battle droids as well, since they're less prone to talking." He smiled weakly. "I would raid the population sparingly. Take them from isolated areas, attack at night. If I could influence the police as well, and keep the attacks to random times, it would dispel a lot of rumors. No one would be quite sure what's going on."

"And you have a nomadic race, that everyone despises."

"Right. So blame it on the _slags,_ feed a hate that's already there. I would also need freighters--"  
_like the one we ran into?_  
"--and some sort of docking bay."

"So who buys your product?" She was having a hard time saying _organs._

"Well, apparently there's some market for it." He scowled. "I would either have to cut a deal with the Trade Federation, or steal approval codes, if I wanted make it appear legitimate. Otherwise I'd have to negotiate with individual buyers."

They had reached the city, and Danae began guiding him towards the strip of taverns. "What about the talks?"

"The Federation has already asked me about what's going on," Obi Wan continued slowly. "I manage to allay their suspicions, but I get worried. So I push for a renegotiation, and protract it for as long as I can, while I try to figure out what to do."

"And what would you do?" Her voice was a whisper.

"Try to relocate the facility, maybe suspend the operation. Or--" he broke off, his eyes widening.

"Or figure out a way to get rid of the threat."

Obi-Wan froze, looking at her. "That doesn't make any sense. It would be far too risky."

She hesitated. _And yet, somehow, it does._ "Let's eat," she said quietly. 

"I think I lost my appetite."

In response, she opened a door, ushering him inside. They settled down at a table in the deserted tavern.

A Human rose and walked to their table. "We're closing soon," he said quickly in Cant.

"Do you have any food left?" _And why so soon? The sun just set._

"Stew."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I hope that's not what it sounds like," he muttered.

She kicked him under the table, then nodded. "Stew, then."

The Human shrugged and went back into the kitchen.

"Do you think we should contact Master Qui-Gon?" 

Danae shook her head. "All that we know, they know too. I told Maa Br'ee everything."

"Do you still want to do this?"

"Do you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "It's either that, or wait for them to act."

"And we need evidence."

He nodded again.

"Well," she said lightly, "I had nothing else planned for this evening."

The stew appeared before them, lukewarm. Obi-Wan tasted it and winced. "This is the worst yet."

"Good for you, it is. Strong, it will make you."

He laughed. "So you've heard that too?"

"I spent my first nine years in the Temple, eating that miserable excuse for food." She grinned at him. "The first time I ate a pally I thought I was dreaming. I hadn't realized anything could taste that good."

"What's a pally?"

"It's a fruit they grow on Tatooine." 

_The Rim again. She's been out there for years now. Is that why she's so different? _He poked at his bowl, his face growing distant. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me a dozen."

"Maa-Br'ee said the same thing."

"And you should ask him questions. He often has very interesting answers."  
Obi-Wan hesitated, trying to find the right words. "How do you feel the Force?"

"For a long time, I only heard it with effort. I would have to calm myself, and focus." She swallowed a mouthful of stew. "But it's getting stronger, as I grow older. Now I feel it for hours at a stretch, all around me, without trying. At this point, sometimes the meditation only clouds it further, instead of making it more clear. I can feel it now, at this moment."

"That wasn't exactly I meant."

"You want to know if I'm like Maa-Br'ee. If I step aside, or ignore the Force."

He swallowed hard. "Do you?" he asked in a whisper.

"I have. Twice. In a way." She smiled sadly at him. "But never again. Not like Maa-Br'ee."

"I don't understand." He was beginning to feel very small.

Danae stared at him for a moment. When she spoke, her voice was gentle, almost affectionate. "Someday, Obi-Wan, when we're both older, and I've gotten past it a bit more, I want you to ask me again. Ask me about the tavern on Teth. And ask me about fortune tellers. But not now."

_Tavern on Teth. Fortune tellers._ He shook his head, still feeling strange.

"Don't be afraid." She leaned over and took his hand. "I hear it, just like you. I listen, just like you. And I'm not going to turn away. Not now, and never with you."

His eyes met hers. They stared at each other, his blue gaze locked with her violet one. _It's there, again. That sense. That this is somehow bigger than both of us. _"Promise me?" he whispered, his voice almost choked. 

"I promise you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Her eyes never wavered from his gaze. 

They stared at each other for a moment longer, then she squeezed his hand and began scraping at her bowl. "We should go soon," she muttered.

He finished his stew, his mind almost reeling. _What was that? Why did it matter so much, all of a sudden?_ A quick glance at her face told him that she was just as disturbed as he was. 

Silently, they rose in unison, and headed out into the Canissan night.

* * * * *

Maa-Br'ee frowned at Qui-Gon as he entered the guest quarters. "There's not much here," he said quietly, gesturing to the trade reports Pune had distributed.

"I told you there wasn't."

"There's still the matter of the dead Canissan she found in the forest."

Qui-Gon shrugged. "It's not enough, though. All she has found is the evidence for a local murder investigation."

"And the beings she saw? The equipment they carried? How they disappeared?"

"We both know it's not enough." 

Maa-Br'ee looked closely at Qui-Gon, noting the pensive tone of the other Jedi. "What troubles you?"

"Obi-Wan hasn't returned."

"He's with Danae, Qui-Gon. Don't worry. They'll be fine. And frankly I prefer the idea of them together. Two are always better than one."

"Perhaps." Qui-Gon sat down on his sleeping couch with a sigh.

"She'll keep an eye on him." Maa-Br'ee spoke firmly. "She's very good, Qui-Gon. More skilled than many at her age. They'll be fine."

The younger Master permitted himself a small smile. "You have such faith in your student?"

"She won't let anything happen to him."

"No, nothing at all. Only, knowing you, drag him all over the city, visiting every tavern and cantina she can find."

Maa-Br'ee shrugged. "Every Jedi's way is different."

"I have never understood yours, Jehru." Qui-Gon gestured to the room. "You flew all this way because of a drunken Rodian?"

"While I will freely admit that Laeko is a drunk and a thief, he's also survived on the Rim longer than either of us can imagine. He had no reason to lie to me, and he's not a fool." Maa-Br'ee scowled. "And you know my path far more intimately than you'll admit, Qui-Gon. We're cut from the same cloth, you and I."

"I did not mean to insult you, Jehru."

The stocky Master slumped in his chair. "And I did not mean to snap, my friend. Things have been a little . . . tense."

"Trouble with the Council again?" Qui-Gon eyed him sympathetically.

"No, no. No more than usual, anyway."

"Your Padawan learner?"

"She is the best student I've ever seen," Maa-Br'ee murmured.

"Even the best can be difficult, at times."

"It's not her fault. Malastare went badly, the last time we were there. And it's been hard for her."

"You stopped the attempt on the senator's life."

"That wasn't the problem."

"So what was?"

But Maa-Br'ee shook his head. "It's not really a subject for discussion."

"I see," Qui-Gon said softly. "But if you do wish to discuss it, Jehru--"

"I know, my friend. And I thank you." He smiled. "Perhaps we should go over our strategy for tomorrow?"

"A good idea. And if it's not too much imposition, perhaps you can contact Danae in the morning--?" 

"Of course. Though I'm sure they'll be fine, Qui-Gon." Maa-Br'ee leaned over and patted his knee. "And she'll do right by him. She knows that few Jedi are like us, and she treats them accordingly."

"So she has accepted your path, then?" Qui-Gon rose and slid into a seat next to Maa-Br'ee's, reaching for the trade reports.

"In her own manner. Her decisions are not always mine, but we are comparable for the most part." Maa-Br'ee glanced at him. "She's more like you, actually. Much more attuned to the living Force than I, and quick to use it as her guide."

"That can be a trying path," Qui-Gon said softly.

"All paths are trying. What we must do is find the one that suits us best, that lets us act in the best manner possible. Danae is finding hers."

"You speak as if she was nearing her trials." Qui-Gon flipped through the reports.

"In many ways, she is. But not all." Maa-Br'ee's face darkened. "Her path will be like no other, Qui-Gon. I sincerely doubt she will ever sit on the Council, or take her trials at the Temple. Something far greater is at work in her fate."

Qui-Gon looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" 

"I'm not quite sure, not completely. But I have always sensed more to her, and it is becoming more clear--" Maa-Br'ee paused, then shook his head. "But enough. Someday, Qui-Gon, when they are both grown and passed, we will sit in the Temple and tell stories. Until then, I must wait and see."

Qui-Gon hesitated, but Maa-Br'ee was already going through the reports. With a sigh, he pressed his own open and did the same.

* * * * *

"So this is it?" Obi-Wan's voice was a whisper.

Danae nodded. "Body's here," she whispered back, jabbing at the ground with her foot. "Cliff's that way."

"We can skip the body. Let's go see the cliff."

She grinned at him. "But it smells so lovely," she murmured, her voice teasing.

"I just ate, remember?" He grinned as well, falling into step behind her as she led the way towards the cliff's edge.

After the sudden discomfort at the tavern, they had left for the forest. As if in mutual accord, they had stayed silent through the city streets, fading into the shadows as the occasional Human hurried past them. The fear had been palpable, then; but as they had discussed in whispers once they reached to the forest, it was probably due to the threat of the "disappearances" which only happened at night.

She had shown him her tree earlier, then led him to the body site. Now, as the trees began to thin, showing the deep black sky of Canissa, she gestured in the direction of a sudden dip in the horizon. "Just there," she whispered. "It levels out into a valley that goes on as far as you can see."

"Right." But even as Obi-Wan spoke, he froze, grabbing her arm.

She grew still as well, her head turning quickly. Somewhere, deep in the forest, a twig snapped. 

"We didn't sense anyone--" his voice was almost inaudible.

"Probably returning from wherever they went." Danae frowned. "_Micocta _situation. Get to a tree and go up. We'll meet back at the body."

He nodded, squeezing her arm once before turning back towards the depths of the forest. She shot him a warm smile of thanks and then turned away herself, cutting out at a right angle from him. 

She grabbed onto the first good candidate she saw and began hauling herself up. _This is bad we shouldn't have split up--_but she knew, at the same time, that her fear was irrational: if something did happen, better that one be taken instead of two. _I just don't want it to be him._

_So do something, then._ She paused halfway up, resting between two branches. _Give yourself in his stead? But that would assume that he'd be found at all. They don't seem to look up very much._

_Sma sma sma sma sma baatu sma._ She chanted the curses inwardly as she pulled herself up another few branches and straddled one, pulling her lightsaber into her hand. Impatiently she pried goggles from her belt pack with her free hand and pulled them over her head, then raised the hood of her jacket.

Her eyes widened as she saw the beings. _Twelve? How did twelve appear out of nowhere?_ She scowled in mounting irritation as she saw them converse briefly, then split into two groups of six, one heading for her.

_And one heading after Obi-Wan._

Once again, she flattened herself against the branch, holding her breath as they marched in single file beneath her tree.

"Sduna camp?" One looked at another.

"Other side of the city. We'll cut around."

"How many?"

"Forty, by the last count. They were packing up, though. So we have to go tonight."

A third was hanging back, looking around warily. "What about the detectors?"

"Probably animals." The first shrugged. "We should go, if we're going to get back in time."

"North or south route?"

"Go south."

They shifted direction and headed for the outskirts of the Human section. Danae waited a moment, then lowered herself down, feeling more agitated. _If they go south, they'll see the ship. Not that they don't know about us already, from what Obi-Wan said. He better be okay. And detectors? Are their motion sensors in the forest? I didn't see anything._

She hit the ground silently, looking about. Nothing stirred, save for the occasional breeze that ruffled the leaves gently. Moving cautiously, she edged her way back to the body location, wedging herself behind a fallen trunk.

And waited.

_This is wrong._ She opened her mind slightly, testing the feel of the Force around her. But she sensed no beings, no movement. With a quick shake of her head, she rose and began moving in the direction Obi-Wan had taken.

After a few minutes of walking, she saw a faint gleam in the brush. Bending over, she pried free a small, round shape. _Injector. But the empty side is blue. And it's still warm._

Danae rose, feeling strangely calm and angry all at once. She knew then that he had been found, somehow. And wherever he had gone, it couldn't have been far, or she would have sensed something.

She crouched as she began heading towards the cliff, noting the broken branches, the lightly trampled underbrush. Halfway there, she saw a small piece of rough cloth stuck to the base of a tree. _And his shirt, now. Not a mutually desirable trip, by all indications._

As she reached the cliff's edge, she ducked behind one of the few trees still scattered about. For almost ten minutes she stood there, unmoving, scanning the edge. All seemed normal. There wasn't the slightest derivation in the landscape, no hint of some sort of membrane as Obi-Wan had described.

Keeping her eyes on the expanse in front of her, she knelt down and began picking through the soil, wincing slightly at the dry, almost sandy texture. _Poor irrigation is an understatement. Three seasons of drought seems far more likely. It will be a few years before this planet returns to full capacity._ When she had accumulated a small handful of pebbles, she crawled up to the cliff's edge and swung her arm out, throwing the pebbles down in a wide spray.

Her eyes watched their progress sharply. They sailed towards the valley floor, some riccocheting off the cliff, others arcing into space. 

And one, falling straight down about a meter from the cliff face, disappeared.

Danae smiled. "You're a damn good storyteller, Padawan," she whispered softly. "I'm so proud of you."

  
6.

Qui-Gon awoke with a start, looking over at the sleeping couch next to his. It was empty, but he had no reason to think it wouldn't be. The capitol building was sealed at night, and Maa-Br'ee had said that Obi-Wan was staying at his ship, with his own Padawan.

But he couldn't return to his sleep, no matter how much he tried to calm himself. The sense of unease had grown to new heights in his mind, and he was finding it difficult to think at all. Rising, he stumbled to the washroom, twisting the taps until a stream of cold water ran down. He splashed the water over his face, sighed, and turned back to the empty quarters.

Maa-Br'ee's room was next to his own, but he sensed no similar unease from the other Jedi. The thought bothered him. Maa-Br'ee seemed almost careless in his manner towards his Padawan, treating her more like an acquaintance than his student. He had heard a lot about Danae, especially since his last encounter with her, when she had recklessly entered his chambers after dinner and argued with him about Obi-Wan. She had been right, he knew. But he had also sensed something of her being in that short time, and he was beginning to question the appropriateness of leaving his student in her care.

It wasn't that he questioned her abilities, he reasoned as he sat down on the couch again. It was her use of the Force for judgement. She had been trained on the Rim at Maa-Br'ee's decision, and was used to those situations. But the Rim wasn't Canissa, and the current situation called for discretion, not action.

Qui-Gon tried once more to sleep, but it had become purely impossible. Rising again, he pulled on his robe, walked out into the hall, and knocked on Maa-Br'ee's door. As he raised his hand to strike again, it opened, revealing a fully dressed Maa-Br'ee.

"Something's happening," he said calmly.

All Qui-Gon could do was nod in reply.

* * * * *  
  
Danae lay on her stomach, gazing out over the cliff's edge. _Something's there, it has to be. I'm lying right on the footprints. _Her arm reached out as she looked once more at the wrist tracker, flashing steadily.

"But that's in the cliff," she whispered irritably to its continuous pulse. "And how am I supposed to get in there? Dig?"

She dropped another pebble straight down, watching the space below intently. It flickered out of sight just as the last one had done, a good three meters below the plateau she was lying on.

_As if they jumped._

Her mind spun, trying to figure out some way to assess what was down there. But she knew that there was only one way to find out.

Danae, Padawan Learner of Jehru Maa-Br'ee, stood up and pulled off her jacket. She turned and flung it up into the nearest tree. The cool air made her shiver slightly, and she pulled her tunic more tightly around herself. 

Reaching into her belt pack, she pulled out the tiny pot of face paint and began smearing it methodically over her cheekbones. Her thumb ran over each in turn, cutting deep blue streaks across her skin. She rubbed at the pot again and touched her forehead, drawing a third streak from her hairline to the bridge of her nose. A fourth bisected her chin, and she put the pot away.

Her brow furrowed for a moment, then she leaned over and wiped her thumb on the grass. It left a visible mark, a smudge that twitched in the breeze. _If you get out here, Maa-Br'ee, hopefully you'll notice the jacket, or this._

One hand settled around the grip of her lightsaber, flexing comfortably. Her fingers for a moment rubbed on the single word she had carved into the handle: _Tavae._ Her other made a fist.

Then she took a deep breath, and jumped.

She fell through the air for a dizzying moment, then felt the energy slide around her body. Her feet hit metal, hard, and she nearly fell over, surprised at the sudden contact. _Well, that was far less dramatic than I thought it would be._

She was standing on a narrow platform jutting out from the cliff's edge. Looking up, she saw the bubble sliding over her head. From the underside, it cast a golden glow, lines of energy moving slowly through it, intersecting in tiny bursts. _Not a permeable membrane, not like any I've seen at least. Unless they modified the technology to their own ends. But how do they get back up--? _Her eyes lit upon a retractable ladder, painted the same brown tones as the soil. _How mundane, and awkward at that. There must be more entrances, though._

She straightened her shoulders and peered ahead. A large hole led into a dim corridor, hewn from the dirt and rock of the cliff. Taking a deep breath, she began walking slowly into it. Normally she would have ascertained what security systems were in use, tried to figure out a way to get past them. At that moment, however, Danae didn't really care. Her mind was testing the Force around her, trying to sense the very particular resonance of a very particular sixteen-year-old Human.

_Barely know him, but he's here. I can feel it. _She began moving more quickly, following the delicate sensation, almost a whisper in the Force that was all around her. She reached the first intersection of corridors, three tunnels leading away into more dim light, and stopped for a moment. The new halls were encased in metal, the brushed silver gleaming in the soft overhead lights, and were wide enough to fit a speeder through. She waved her wrist around.

_Right._

She turned in that direction, scanning the corridor intently. As doors appeared on either side, she heard footsteps in the corridor. Quickly she opened the first one and slipped inside.

After a moment the footsteps passed her, the sound receeding in the direction she had just come. Danae opened the door just a crack, peering after them. _Battle droids? They have battle droids? _ She counted eight as they turned a corner, walking in tight formation, their blasters ready.__

Oh, this is lovely. Must remember to think twice before I do this again. She pressed her forehead against the door for a second, then looked around her impromptu hiding space. _Storage room. Medical supplies, sterile containers, enough injectors to dose a freighter, whatever the blue means. _After a moment's thought, she grabbed a handful of the injectors, stuffing them into her beltpack. Then she slipped into the corridor and opened the door opposite, stepping into a large, dimly lit room.

Vats lined the floor on either side of her, in four neat rows of ten. Solid glass vitrines on metal legs, they were filled with a blue-green swirl that moved sluggishly around their contents. _Water? _Danae shook her head as she bent over the control panel on the nearest one, trying to make sense of the display. _But I thought this began after the droughts. What if it caused them instead? How long has this been going on for?_

Suddenly a tiny wail emitted from a vat on her left. Footsteps echoed faintly in the hallway, and she ran towards the right, her senses fully alert. As the door opened again, she ducked and wedged herself under another vitrine, crouching uncomfortably between the metal legs. Four pairs of legs entered the room, followed by what appeared to be two protocol droids.

They walked over to the vat whose alarm had gone off. She saw one of the droids bend to adjust the controls and tensed, but it didn't glance in her direction. The noise stopped. Then the figures arranged themselves around the vat, and the lid fell to the floor. 

A stretcher appeared, wheeled in from the far side of the room by another being in sterile clothing. She saw tufts of fur sticking out above its shoes. _Canissan. Right in one._

Suddenly, a weight was dropped onto the stretcher. From her hiding spot, she couldn't see what it was, until a grey arm fell into view briefly. It was put back on the stretcher, but not before she could see that the arm was fleshy, thick, with no derivation from elbow to hand. _They're taking slags? But what about Humans? And Laeko?_

As they wheeled the body towards the back, she crawled over to the empty vat. The blue-green fluid had stilled inside. Raising her head cautiously, she read the label above the control strip. 

SDUNA - M 37. NS ND KLH

She ducked again as a whirring sound began. Pushing herself halfway under the vat, she lay flat on the floor, gazing in the direction of the noise. At the far end, a light had been turned on, casting a bright pool in the dimmer surroundings, fully illuminating the stretcher and the beings clustered around it. Next to the makeshift surgery area, a metal cube sat. Large enough to stand in, its door stood open, and fog was wafting gently out onto the floor.

_Oh no no no--_ Danae's jaw dropped as the Canissan in sterile clothing cut into the body. She closed her eyes when the first spray of blood arced out of the Sduna's chest, splattering on the floor.

When she opened them again, one of the uniformed beings had stripped off his mask, his nose wrinkled as he held out a sterile container. _Canissan as well. _The surgeon reached into the now-splayed chest, felt about for a moment, then pulled out a lump of flesh that he dropped into the container. The uniformed Canissan's scowl deepened, and he closed the container hurriedly, handing it to another who stepped into the cube. When he emerged, his hands were empty.

"Any more?" The unmasked Canissan looked disdainfully at the body.

"No," the surgeon replied. "Damage in the liver. And we're overstocked in kidneys right now. Just get rid of it."

Two masked beings grasped the stretcher and wheeled it behind the metal cube, disappearing from sight. The Canissan in sterile clothing followed them, stripping off his gloves as he went.

Danae slid back hurriedly as the remaining two turned and began walking towards the door. She eyed their legs warily as they moved past her. _Can't do anything. Not until I find Obi-Wan._

_But after that, anything can happen._

When the door closed she stood, looking at her wrist tracker once more. He was closer, she could sense it, even as the readings confirmed her instincts. Opening the door slowly, she glanced in both directions, then began running towards the far end.  
  
* * * * *

  
Maa-Br'ee walked briskly through the streets of Manis, and for the first time Qui-Gon had difficulty keeping up with him. Both were slightly scratched from their crawl through the air vents of the capitol building, avoiding the guards and the blast doors. "And your ship is where, again?"

The shorter Jedi sighed. "As I said before, and before that, it is right on the edge of the forest. Just past the city line. We're almost there."

"If something has happened--"

"We must see what has occured first, Qui-Gon." But Maa-Br'ee increased his pace yet again, nearly jogging now.

They cut through smaller streets until they finally saw the field, and the dark smudge that was the ship. The tall grasses hampered their progress, and both were growing winded when they finally reached the ship.

The boarding ramp was lowered. Qui-Gon looked at it closely and felt a fresh wave of anxiety. "Blaster fire."

Maa-Br'ee was already moving up the ramp. "Bavu? Danae?" His hand brushed at the toggles for the lights, but nothing happened.

"Where are they?" Qui-Gon cut towards the back of the ship, Maa Br'ee running in the opposite direction.

"_Baatu._" Maa-Br'ee's voice echoed coldly from the cockpit. "We're too late, I think, for Bavu at least."

Qui-Gon ran up to the front and stared at the cockpit. The consoles were smashed, and the walls were dotted with blaster fire. A pool of blood lay on the floor. 

He bowed his head for a moment, listening to the Force. "I don't think they were here," he murmured, his voice filled with relief.

"If Danae had been, this wouldn't have happened," Maa-Br'ee snapped. "She'll be a mess for weeks when she hears of this."

"We need to find them first," Qui-Gon replied.

"Well, let's see what my apprentice has been up to, shall we?" He pushed past Qui-Gon and entered the main hold, bending over the case of supplies. "She took the comlinks, there's a good sign. The night goggles, the wrist trackers." He permitted himself a wan smile. "Brat's using some part of her head, at least. And she took two of everything, Qui-Gon."

"So he is with her, then."

"I think that's a safe assumption. She said she would keep an eye on him." Maa-Br'ee straightened and moved to the transmitter, groaning as the screen remained dead despite his keystrokes. "They were very thorough."

"If your pilot is dead--" Qui-Gon's brow creased.

"Then that's an act of war."

"They may think he's just an offworlder."

"But he's our pilot. By hiring him, he became a Republic official for the duration of this trip."

"It will take hours to search the city." 

"They're not in the city." Maa-Br'ee sighed. "She took the goggles, Qui-Gon, and she generally dislikes them due to their bulk. The only reason she would take them is if she was planning to use them."

"So where did they go, then?"

"To the forest, probably. And I could tell you exactly where, except that I cannot call up the coordinates, because they've smashed every piece of equipment on this ship."

The two Masters stared at each other for a moment. Finally Qui-Gon spoke. "I think, Jehru, we had better find out exactly what is going on here."

"What do you want to do?" Maa-Br'ee's scowled. "Wake everyone up?"

"Just one, actually." Qui-Gon's face grew determined. "I think we should pay a visit to Governor Pl'xa."  


  
7.

Obi-Wan looked about sluggishly as he was dragged down one corridor after another. The six masked figures who had taken him from the tree had injected him with something. It didn't make him unconscious, but his head felt thick, and he was finding it difficult to move.

They dragged him into an office area. He was dropped to the floor next to a large desk. One of the hooded figures said something in Cant--

_enter--something about entering--_

and another began typing at the terminal. Hands turned him over, and one locked in his hair to raise his head while another looked at his eyes, shining a light into them. Then they dropped him back to the ground, dictating something in Cant to the typing figure. 

Dazed, he tried to look around as much as he could. They had taken his lightsaber, and he had lost track of which of the identical figures was carrying it. As his head rolled about, he saw a shelf right across from him. On it was a stack of tiny datapads.

_An answer--proof--_

He reached towards them, his vision blurring slightly. Hands yanked him up again, but not before his own had closed over one of the square units. They began dragging him out of the office, and in the sudden flurry of movement he managed to work it into one of the pockets in his tunic. He wasn't sure if it had made it in, but he didn't see it as he looked back either, so he felt a glimmer of hope.

_If I can find Danae--get out of here--we can take it back, have proof--_

That brought a fresh round of questions to his mind. Had Danae realized he was missing? Would she come after him? He didn't know. Practically speaking, the best thing for her to do would be to go back and get help. 

_No--_

Deep within Obi-Wan Kenobi, a tiny knot of fear resided. It was hardened by past events, and so deeply buried not even Qui-Gon knew it existed. He carefully kept it hidden from all views except his own. Every practice bout, every meditation, inevitably ran up against the knot, and every attempt he made to overcome it failed.

And with every failure, it grew minutely stronger. In situations of particular circumstances, it flowered forth into full-fledged terror. To be left behind, to be forgotten, to be placed under the control of others for ends he did not know, to suffer at the whim of another . . . all these things scared Obi-Wan Kenobi to death.

And he was terrified now.

* * * * *  
  
Danae cut through corridor after corridor, her attention now focused solely on the wrist tracker. Which is why she never noticed the masked being until she barreled right into him, and felt his blaster jab against her side.

She reacted quickly, without thought. Her arm swung up, striking him in the head with the handle of her lightsaber as she ignited it. He fell backwards and she kicked him in the chest, knocking him completely to the floor.

He tried to pick up his blaster again, but she brought her foot down on his hand, pinning it to the ground. The violet blade hummed against his throat. "Where's the boy?" she asked quietly in Cant.

The masked face shook from side to side.

"Six returned a few minutes ago with a Human boy. Where did they take him?"

The face shook again.

"Where do they take anyone, once they bring them here?"

"Anywhere," the face muttered.

_I do not have time for this._ "No special room?"

"No."

She sighed and bent over him, pulling out an injector from her beltpack. Awkwardly she pried free the bottom of the mask, noting the fur on his neck, and jabbed the tiny disc against his skin. He groaned and went limp. Turning off her lightsaber, she worked her hands beneath his arms and dragged him to the nearest door, opening it as she struggled to hold the dead weight. With a little effort, she worked him inside.

As she stepped over his body, the Canissan twitched faintly. And whimpered.

Danae stared at the empty disc in her hand. _What is this stuff, anyway? It's a sedative in the Republic ones, but then the color is green._

Feeling a fresh bout of anxiety, she hurried out into the corridor once more. 

* * * * *

Obi-Wan looked around at the new room he had been brought into. His eyes grew wide as he saw the vats lining the floor, the swirl of bluish liquid coursing around shapes that were far too humanoid for his liking.

His head still felt thick, despite his best efforts to calm his mind. The fear was running freely now, and he sensed that the injection was helping it, encouraging him into sheer terror. 

_You need to do something._

They stopped for a moment, dropping him. He could see his lightsaber sticking out of a pocket, but even as he stared on it, his vision blurred and doubled. He could draw it to him, use the Force, but it was so hard to focus . . .

A lid fell to the floor nearby, the sound making his ears ring painfully. And the lights seemed to be growing brighter as well; it wouldn't be long before he'd be blinded. 

_Do it._

He reached for his lightsaber weakly. It twitched, then flew into his hand, and as his fingers flexed around it he thought it was the sweetest sensation he had ever experienced. The masked figure looked down, startled, and he thumbed the button.

The blade hummed into life, its blue gleam forcing his eyes closed from the sharp pain that erupted in his skull. _Like a . . . like a practice . . ._ he struggled to his feet, wavering, and cut at the first one. 

He heard the cries of surprise, sensed them recoiling from him. An alarm screamed into life, and his head exploded into a steady ache.

Obi-Wan forced his eyes open, keeping his lightsaber out of his range of sight. The Canissans were unmasked and ranged about him, watching him. One of them spoke sharply in Cant, and another reached for him.

He swung widely and caught him across the chest, stumbling backwards from the effort. As another Canissan reached for him, he managed to leap awkwardly to one side, cutting around a vat. They began moving slowly, Obi-Wan weaving backwards through the lines of vats, the Canissans widening their circle to try and cut him off.

_They don't want to shoot_. But even as he thought it, he couldn't make sense of it. His mind was free-falling rapidly, and his vision had slid into fog. For an instant, he thought it was the Hutt, he was back on the ship to Bandomeer . . . 

A door opened, and his ears responded with a half-hearted stab of pain. The Canissans turned to look behind themselves, and he used the distraction to backpedal more, until his head hit something.

He turned and looked at the sudden obstacle. He could see that it was a metal box of some sort, but that confused him even more. _A box . . . am I supposed to be looking for a box? _There had been something about a box, and collars, something on his neck . . . 

_Xanatos?_

He heard the hiss of a lightsaber behind him and felt his instincts scream. The injection kicked in furiously, egging him on, turning the sudden sound of blaster fire into a roar of agony. _It's Xanatos. But he's . . .I can't . . . _ Obi-Wan slid to the floor, his lightsaber clattering lifeless next to him, trying to think. _What can I . . . got to get out . . . _

The injection throbbed happily in his veins. A voice spoke somewhere, but he couldn't make out the words. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, trying to sense the Force, use it to combat the injection. _Got to get through . . . so hard to think . . . must._ Slowly he began pulling the Force to himself, trying to get control of the altered sensations in his mind.

Two hands seized his face, pushing it back against the metal. He tried to pull away, but they stayed put, pinning him.

"Obi-Wan?"

One hand shot up to his ear reflexively. The other reached for his lightsaber.  
  
* * * * *

Danae stared at the interior of the room, shaking her head in wonderment. _He looks about ready to collapse, and yet he's killed two. He's better than I thought._

The Canissans stared at her, then looked back at Obi-Wan, then at Danae again. She began walking calmly forward. As she reached the nearest one, he fired his blaster, and she ignited her lightsaber and swung at the shot, bouncing it back. It struck the Canissan squarely in the chest. The three turned completely, focused on the new threat.

"Who's next?" she snapped.

They began moving in, firing whenever they had a clear shot around the vats. As the first one leapt for her, she ducked, bringing her elbow into his back as she moved past him. He twisted and grabbed at her, only to meet her own hand, the base of her palm burying itself in the center of his face.

As he dropped away, she leapt and flipped neatly over the next two, landing behind them. Her foot caught one in the head, sending it through the glass of a vat, the liquid oozing over the Canissan's body. In the same movement, she swung her lightsaber wide, cutting the last from shoulder to waist.

She stood there for a moment, breathing heavily. In the pit of her stomach, she sensed the rising tremor that she knew all too well, and took a second to calm her mind. _I'm learning, Maa-Br'ee. Slowly but surely_. Then she turned and ran over to Obi-Wan.

He was sitting against the metal cube, looking dazedly around. She caught at his face, forcing him to look at her. "Obi-Wan?"

He winced and raised one hand to his ear protectively, the other reaching out towards his lightsaber. Danae grabbed his hand, keeping it pinned to the floor. "Obi-Wan," she repeated, dropping her voice to a whisper. 

He blinked at her, his eyes settling on her face.

She gently pried the lightsaber out of his hand and slung it on her belt. Keeping one hand on his face so he couldn't turn away, she jabbed two fingers towards her eyes. "Focus, Padawan," she said softly. "Just keep focusing. You're working through it fine."

"Danae?" His mouth moved awkwardly around her name. "He's here -"

"There's no one here, Obi-Wan. Just you and I." She looked him over briefly. _He's a mass of bruises, but he'll be fine, once he gets through it. _"Keep focusing."

His head was throbbing steadily, matching the rhythm of the alarms. His free hand rose to cover his other ear.

"Xanatos," he managed to work out.

Danae stared at him. _Of all the things to think about, he picks that?_ Slowly she shook her head.

"I thought . . . "

She shook her head again, then turned. There was movement in the corridor; she could sense it. _Baatu. _ Turning back to Obi-Wan, she smiled at him. "We have to hide," she said softly.

He nodded. Keeping her smile encouraging, she slid her arm under him, helping him to stand. _Shouldn't call him a boy. He's practically a grown man at this point. _With some maneuvering she got them both around the side of the cube. The door was slightly ajar, as the other had been. She kicked it open and pushed him inside, closing it behind them. An electronic lock beeped fitfully and then glowed red in the dim light. _That should hold them for a moment. But if they search--_

Frowning, she looked around the cube. Cold air hissed out of tiny jets lining the ceiling. On two walls, shelves held rows of white canisters in varying sizes. The third wall was half-covered with a pile of large, white bags.

Danae swallowed. She was pretty sure she knew what was in the bags.

"This is bad," Obi-Wan muttered. The alarms were muffled in the cube, and the pain in his head had lessened accordingly.

They heard footsteps enter the room, and faint voices. _Uh-oh._ Danae's eyes flickered to Obi-Wan, who was looking around as well. She could sense him using the Force, working the injection out of his system. Sweat was standing out on his forehead, despite the chill of the cube's interior.

"Just sit for a minute, okay?" she whispered.

He nodded and dropped heavily to the ground, rubbing at his head dazedly. She walked over to the bags. Their size and shape were confirmed by the first label she read: 

SDUNA - M 31

The footsteps were coming closer. She began struggling with the leaden bags, moving them to one side, trying to carve out a niche for herself and Obi-Wan. She finally managed to create a space, pushing the bodies aside until they formed a tiny cave. Quickly she hopped over and bent down over Obi-Wan.

"Trust me?" 

He smiled weakly. "Why not?"

Danae snorted and held her hand out to him. He took it and rose, but his knees buckled as a fresh round of the injection raced through him. She steadied him and half-guided, half-pushed him into the hollowed space. 

Obi-Wan curled up inside, closing his eyes with relief. The white bags were cool against his forehead, and in his hunched position he could steady himself a bit more, try to stop the floor from spinning. He barely noticed as Danae pressed against him, pulling the nearest bag over them both.

As it fell on top of her, the faint odor of dead flesh hit her nostrils. _I'm going to vomit I swear . . ._ Fighting her nausea, she wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan, burying her face in the crook of his neck. _He needs a bath, but it's a thousand times better than the other smell. It's actually not that bad at all._

"How do you feel?" she whispered.

"It's . . ." he paused, waiting as a smaller rush ran through him. "Lessening."

"It'll be over soon, then."

In response he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her more tightly against him. Her lips brushed his neck, and he squeezed her gently, then focused once more on overcoming the injection running through his bloodstream.

Footsteps, metallic, suddenly echoed outside the door. Danae held her breath, straining to hear the muffled dialogue from the other side. _Oh please let them only send those idiot droids in. Please. Please._

The door opened with a hiss. She heard three sets of footsteps, all clearly droids, echo inside. They stood there for a moment. Beyond the door she could hear droids and beings moving about, shouting out the status of the six who had brought Obi-Wan in.

"Blaster shot on this one," a deep, masculine voice said in Cant. "Our weapons."

"Get them out of here. What about the transport door?" 

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open, and his heart began beating faster. _Pl'xa? But that can't be-- _

"Can't tell if it's been opened recently." A third voice, also male.

Suddenly the bag over the two apprentices fell inward. They could hear a droid moving above them, prodding at the pile. Obi-Wan twitched, and Danae's hand flew over his mouth, pressing tightly.

"Scanners are negative," one droid said.

The footsteps receeded. Pl'xa's voice came again, clearly frustrated. "Anything?"

"Negative," the droid said, now distinctly outside the cube.

"If they're not in the cooling unit, they might have gone into the vents," the first male voice offered.

"Get a team on it. And send another to the freighters. We have to find them." Pl'xa's voice was beginning to receed.

"Yes ma'am," the male voice said respectfully.

"I must return. Keep me informed." 

Danae lost the response as the door slammed shut again, the lock beeping. She slowly released Obi-Wan's mouth. His eyes met hers, clear, focused, and she smiled. 

"Pretty close," he whispered.

"Too close," she murmured agreeably.

He swallowed. "Danae--"

"Yes?"

"I want to kiss you, but it smells like rotting flesh in here."

She gaped at him for a moment, then began giggling. He scowled as she buried her face against his chest, the muffled laughter making her shoulders shake.

"It's wasn't meant to be funny," he said irritably.

Danae snorted again, bursting into a fresh round of laughter. She pushed away from him, her face suffused with pink, and kicked out at the nearest bag. It rolled to the bottom of the pile.

Obi-Wan stood, steadying himself as his head offered up a residual wave of pain. He looked down at Danae, who was sitting up, cackling madly. "What?" he asked, his irritation mounting.

She shook her head, looked at him, and started laughing again.

He eased himself over the pile and folded his arms, looking back at her. "It wasn't a joke," he snapped.

Danae calmed herself as she heard his voice, now a mixture of anger and . . ._fear? What does he have to be afraid of?_ She rose and hopped over the pile, looking at him intently. "So it's better to kiss me next to a pile of dead bodies, than sitting in a pile of dead bodies?"

He shrugged. His face was feeling distinctly warm. "It seemed like a good idea," he managed.

She took another step forward, and he caught himself stepping backwards in response. _I'm acting like a fool. It must be the injection. That's it. Making me say stupid things, she probably thinks I'm--_

Two hands settled on his arms, gently tugging him forward. He hugged her awkwardly, his lips brushing hers, the cool sensation of her fingers brushing the base of his skull. Her mouth opened against his, and for a minute all was lost in heat, the taste of her--

She pulled away. "Wasn't too bad?" she asked hesitantly.

He shook his head in wonderment, unable to stop gazing at her. 

Her brow furrowed. "What? Do I have snot on my face?"

"You came for me." He spoke the words slowly, savoring them.

She stared at him, astonished, then grinned. "Well, let's just say you're growing on me. And besides--"

"You had nothing better to do tonight?"

"Exactly."

He smiled and pulled her closer, his mouth angling towards her own--

And just then, the cube shuddered, and began to move.

  
To be continued . . . 


End file.
